Peter Herrmann
Peter Herrmann (1947 - ) TV Deaths * Happy Tree Friends: Lesser of Two Evils: Ipso Fatso (2006) '[''Disco Bear]: Decapitated by power line. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Doggone It (2006) '[Disco Bear]: Intestines ripped out by dog. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: The Third Degree: Sea What I Found (2006) '[''Disco Bear]: Impaled by submarine's periscope. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Wishy Washy (2006) '[Disco Bear]: Organs accidentally pulled out of his body through his eye hole after his eye is stabbed by a pipe drill by David Winn. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Four on the Floor: Who's to Flame? (2006) '[''Disco Bear]: Killed in final explosion (off-screen). (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Marooned Five: As You Wish (2006) '[Disco Bear]: Crushed by giant disco ball. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Seventh Heaven: A Change of Heart (2006) '[''Disco Bear]: Flat line multiple times. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Seventh Heaven: Mime to Five (2006) '[Disco Bear]: Pierced by glass shards. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: Chew Said a Mouthful (2006) '[''Disco Bear]: Blown up by shaken soda can. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Behind the Eight Ball: See What Develops (2006) '[Disco Bear]: Drowned in supermarket. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Nine Lives: Aw Shucks! (2006) '[''Disco Bear]: Crushed by giant popcorn kernel. (Played for comedic effect.) * ''Happy Tree Friends: Friday the 13th: Double Whammy (2006) '[Disco Bear]: Throat slit by Aubrey Ankrum. (Played for comedic effect.) Web Series Deaths * Happy Tree Friends: Rink Hijinks (2002) [Disco Bear]: Killed by Nica Lorber's projectile quills. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Hello Dolly (2004) [Disco Bear]: Head blown up by headphone volume. (Death caused by idol's curse.) (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! (2004) [Disco Bear]: Hit by in the face by nail on board. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Blind Date (2004) [Disco Bear]: Knocked off of cliff while in car, causing car to explode. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Breaking Wind (2012) [Disco Bear]: Poisoned from David Winn's fart. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: A Vicious Cycle (2013) [Disco Bear]: Decapitated and shredded by haunted tricycle. (Played for comedic effect.) * Happy Tree Friends: Put Your Back Into It (2013) [Disco Bear]: Decapitated by Francis Carr's fishing pole. (Played for comedic effect.) Category:Actors Category:1947 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by accidental decapitation Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by accidental drowning Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by sonic waves Category:Death scenes by electronic device Category:Death scenes by curse Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by flatulence Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by dinosaur attack Category:Fringe Cast Members